percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eana Hearts
I'm Eana Hearts daughter of Menoitios. I have black hair and emerald eyes. I guess you can say i'm kind of a tomboy. But don't say it to my face because you'll get hurt. I use my anger as a power. Believe me it works I can set someone on fire with a blink. I also carry a sword. I call him little Kye because he's small but pow erful. I have tattoo's on my legs. They say Lies, Kye, Jackson,Secrets,Eana. You can find out about Jackson later but the point is I'm not girly or happy. Happiness is for the weak and the weak die first. I guess that's how I survie on this little imaginative island or place? I have no idea where I am but I know I'm leaving really soon. Background I lived with my mother and Kye in Indiana. My mother was always frustrated with the world and wanted me and Kye to be atheists. Not to have faith in anyone but ourselves because of our father. When I was 3 Kye was born. My idiot mom gave the god a second chance and he made Kye then left for good. My moms anger fueled even stronger causing her to have to see therapists and eventually to be put in a house for loons. At first my mom would just yell at me and Kye to get my father back but he found angrier women to mess with. She took up bad habits of smoking and drinking. This never bothered me because i've never gave a care about what my mom did only about what Kye did, but one day I had to notice. Kye was asking mom why he kept setting stuff on fire without trying and she slapped him across the face. My first instinct was survival mode. I threw her against the wall and picked up my little brother. He and I made a pact to stay together and never fight until Jackson came along. He was our neighbor,someone I told everything and he told me everyhting. What were the odds that he was a freak like me? A demigod as mother explained. A son of Athena. He was witty and pretty. Whenever Jackson was around Kye didn't feel so important or I diodn't feel the need to make him a first priority. That was a mistake. Jackson was apart of our rebellion our idea to equalize the gods but the Mists had taken him over. Once our whole plan was made and ready to be in motion Jackson turned us over to the Mists. He apoligized and said our plan would fail anyway. Jackson lied. He told me that he was taking us to Camphalfblood to have the other demigods join us. Jackson seperated me and Kye ,''he ''Lied, ''Kye lied to me and kept ''secrets from me. That he didn't want to be killed and that Jackson might've been right. I don't know if Kye was just saying that so the Mists wouldn't kill him on the spot or he truly meant it but if he did mean what he said, then escaping this imaginative prison they've locked me in would be a huge waiste of time. Eana, me, is looking for a way out, someone to help, someone to trust, or someone to save me from this place they locked me in. Finding Kye I'm thinking about writing a story about Kye. Eana has to find her way out of the place the Mists put her in. She has to go and find her brother and hope that he's not corrupted and that they can make their rebellion and equalize the Olympians. Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Females Category:Demititans Category:Children of Menoitios Category:Character Category:Original Character